L'actif et le passif
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un razonamiento mal hecho pero justificado puede llevar a cosas serias, muy serias. -Lo hago por Archie.-Susurró la pelinegra. -Lo hago por Terry.-Dijo la rubia pecosa . Sus labios se unieron y luego los dos chicos lo vieron. Archie cayó al suelo, Terry sonrió pero luego se miraron y se preguntaron en francés -¿L actif? -¿L passif? Eso sería muy interesante Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


La dulce voz de Annie resonó en los oídos de Candy, un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas y levantó ligeramente la barbilla. Los labios de la pelinegra se abrieron tímidamente.

-Nunca lo he hecho.-Se lamentó la chica tímida, la rubia asintió de igual forma lamentándose nunca haberlo hecho.

-Esto solo es una prueba, ¿Verdad Annie? ¿Nada habrá pasado verdad? -Preguntó Candy con voz entrecortada, la otra chica de larga cabellera negra verdosa asintió un poco desorientada, de igual forma un poco incomoda.

-Pero Candy... ¿Está bien lo que hacemos? - Annie tartamudeó adorablemente con las mejillas rojas.

-Yo pienso que sí, ¡Lo hacemos por los chicos! -Susurro la rubia pecosa por lo bajo. La cabellera rubia de la hija de los Ardley cubrió sus ojos y la hija de los Britter apartó el mechón de su cabellera larga con dulzura.

Candy sintió las mejillas arder y empezó a balbucear.

-Lo hacemos por los chicos.

-Lo hago por Archie—susurro de igual forma Annie, la rubia pecosa asintió.

-Lo hago por Terry, para que no se avergüence de mí -Masculló más avergonzada, moviéndose unos centímetros más, quedando con las narices rozando con la otra muchacha.

La chica tímida saltó un paso atrás, la rubia pecosa sonrió algo tímida. No sabían cómo empezar, primero Candy había tenido la "Gran" idea de que ya que ella amaba con todo su corazón al rebelde inglés quería que él se sintiera "Satisfecho" de ella cuando le diera su primer beso, pero lo malo fue: que ella jamás había besado… Bastante raro ya que antes si tuvo ese beso pero fue el hijo de los Grandchester quién dio la iniciativa y ahora quería la revancha pero no sabía como comenzar.

Deja vù.

Sin embargo se concentró en una idea para solucionar su pequeño problema.

¿Cómo se aprende a dar buenos besos?

La respuesta estaba clarísima. Aprendiendo a dar besos… ¿Pero era necesario con su mejor amiga?

Yendo al grano…

Candy como buena amiga y persona que era, se lo pidió a Annie, bien pudo habérselo pedido a Dorothy, Patty o Eliza… ¿Qué demonios? Nunca lo haría con esa arpía aunque la hiciera gay a la fuerza, nada se haría. Y lo de Patty pues… Ella... La muchacha castaña de gafas al parecer estaba demasiado ocupada con Stear en ciertos experimentos o inventos nocturnos (Ustedes me entienden), razón por la cual decidió decirle tajantemente que se jodiera o que ya valía vergas por cruzar la línea que debe cruzar los seres, en menos del poco tiempo desde conocieron e incluso donde la irlandesa conoció al inventor pues ya le ganó en cierto ámbito (En tu cara, pecosa subnormal, ni siquiera con Anthony no lo hiciste).

La chica tímida versión retro de Hinata Hyuga aceptó titubeando, ella tampoco había dado un beso en su vida, jamás, a pesar de que salían por meses y aparte lidiar con su dilema acerca de su orientación como por el deber de no enlodar el nombre de su familia y otras cosas.

Es más, no sabía ni que era una caricia, a pesar de haber pasado buenos momentos con el pelirrojo elegante, quizás estar le hacía estar muy feliz pero su famosa relación entre ellos como se creía o se decía en realidad no era real, de hecho ambos por estar en la friendzone por cierta rubia pecosa con síndrome de Estocolmo y tendencias bisexuales como ser una empoderada (Pero no una feminazi) pues hicieron ese vínculo falso.

La conclusión que llegó Annie fue que si tal vez aprendía a dar un beso, tal vez podría tener oportunidad con Archie.

Candy cogió con suavidad entre sus dedos un dedo de su amiga, lo zarandeó con delicadeza, la chica tímida de cabellera negra le miró y se ruborizó con más fuerza.

-Por Terry.

-Por Archie

La pelinegra bajó la cabeza y la rubia pecosa hizo lo mismo, sus bocas se rozaron y luego se unieron con más ferocidad, primero fue un roce delicado y casi como la caricia de una pluma en ellos, luego fue como si un rayo les pasara por el cuerpo, sus bocas se movían con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con algo de timidez.

Mientras tanto a la distancia y bien escondidos en un pasillo de la mansión como dos buenos ninjas estaban los dos hombres mencionados, el pelirrojo estaba con la boca abierta pero su mandíbula estaba salida de lugar mientras que el inglés estaba sonriente aunque pareciera indiferente como si supiera aquello desde hace un buen tiempo, era un deleite ver esa faceta de su Tarzán Pecosa… La única similitud entre ambos galanes era un pequeño sangrado nasal pero leve como una simple de puño pero entre los dos no hubo conflicto desde las vacaciones de Escocia.

-Terry, viejo, sabía que...-La voz de Archie se cortó cuando vio la escena. El castaño inglés quedó quieto detrás de él, sonriendo viendo la escena.

Las chicas se separaron con rapidez, Candy saltó inquieta, Annie avergonzada corrió fuera, dando tumbos.

-Terry… Yo… Esto… Solo quería, quería... ¡Annie! –La pecosa corrió detrás de la otra muchacha. El chico elegante se sentó de culo en el frio suelo.

-A Candy le gustan las chicas. –Susurró, Terry asintió con una risita. -A Annie igual. -El inglés volvió a sonreír.- Mi novia me ha engañado- Dijo de nuevo Archie, normal alguien en su situación estaría apretando los ojos por lo vergonzoso que era ese momento pero se encogió de hombros como si todo eso le era bastante normal.

-Pero es Candy, así que no hay problema. De hecho ella me comentó que tenía una atracción hacia ella hasta me dijo que hasta sentía deseos sexuales por ella, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Su novia, Annie, la engañó con su amiga pero no importaba, de hecho fue la misma Candy el motivo de su relación aunque la parte importante fue la fríendzone.

-Pff, como si eso me importara, ellas dos son un perfecto dúo- Susurró Terry imaginando a su Tarzán Pecosa con Annie. Sonrió caminando en busca de ella pero se detuvo de golpe

-Aunque…

-¿Qué pasa Terry?

-Me gustaría saber cuál de las dos llevaría la relación

-No es necesario Terry- Sonrió el pelirrojo elegante- De hecho mi mayor habilidad es que puedo saber todo con una sola mirada, de hecho con solo ver a nuestras novias puedo saber quién es Le Actif y le Passif

-Tarzán llegará en 3, 2, 1…

En eso llegó una ráfaga dorada que cruzó la puerta, era la misma Candy que llegó como Flash llevando entre sus brazos a la pobre Annie que estaba ruborizada y más cuando usaba falda corta, la pobre se estaba maldiciendo por llevar falda corta, se le veía todo.

-¡Candy! ¡Este no es un buen lugar para…!

-No te preocupes Annie, yo seré el samurái y tú la geisha- Dijo la chica pecosa sonriendo como siempre lo era, una chica alegre de la vida- Yo sé cómo lo disfrutas con una katana adentro- Le hizo una mirada algo pervertida, mientras que los dos galanes asintieron en eso la pecosa dejó a la tímida en tierra mientras Terry y Archie dieron sus presentes.

El inglés le dio a su pecosa lo que podría ser una caja fina negra y una caja que decían de colores con sabores frutales, Candy abrió de reojo el contenido y se sonrojó ante aquello

-La protección es lo primero, no lo arruines galán

Por su parte le dio a Annie un paquete envuelto en un fino como hermoso papel regalo con cintas de color vivo, con señas pidió a Annie que viera el regalo, sacó unas orejas de gato y una cola… Ya con tan solo esas dos cosas se ruborizó

-Archie, ¿Y eso?

-Eso lo compré para ti, quería sorprenderte para nuestra primera vez pero…- Mirando divertido como alzando una ceja le dio una orden, la chica tímida sabía aquello de antemano. Se puso las orejas, luego con sus manos imitó la pose de una neko y dijo con timidez

-Miau…- El pelirrojo estaba en un fondo fucsia de flores y brillitos mientras sangraba por la nariz

-¡Miren esto!- Irrumpió la pecosa mientras abría la caja que le dio su inglés- ¡Condones de colores y con olor a frutas!- Y en eso sacó de la caja lo que parecía ser una braga de correa con un pene de plástico negro con un condón rojo colocado sobre éste, era un arnés lo que impresionó a Archie como a Annie aunque esta estaba roja como una manzana mientras estaba conociendo el verdadero terror.

-¿Cuánto mide? ¿No crees que sería muy grande dentro de Annie?- La pregunta del pelirrojo una vez más dejó de piedra a la pobre pelinegra la cual se sentía estar en una pesadilla mientras el inglés como el buen caballero que era (A pesar de ser un rebelde sin causa como un patán) intervino

-No se preocupe mi estimado señor, las lenguas y los dedos como el anal son permitidos pero se prohíben los fetiches como el BDSM (Se permite siempre y cuando sea leve), el scat y otras porquerías- Candy solo se encogió de hombros aceptando los términos y condiciones.

-Me parece buena idea- No quiso decir nada más porque ya estaba al cien

-Muy bien señoritas- Anunció el elegantísimo referee Archie- Me encargaré del lugar del encuentro, mientras tanto ustedes se cambiarán en el baño o en el lavabo, buena suerte chicas

Los dos caballeros decidieron dejar a solas a las dos jóvenes con tal de probarse sus regalos sobretodo la pobre Annie que se llevó la mala fortuna de ser la persona y el rol que debía ser dada su personalidad natural mientras que Candy solo se bajó los pantalones y se puso el arnés y los volvió a poner dando la sensación de que estaba muy dura ahí abajo.

Finalmente el cuarto fue anunciado, era el cuarto de Candy arreglado con petalos sobre la cama, velas aromáticas, el televisor plasma de 30 pulgadas colocado en un canal para adultos, bebidas sobre la mesa y dos batas, y un cesto de basura más el baño que estaba con petalos de rosas en la bañera llena de burbujas y velas aromáticas, también ese lugar era válido para unas rondas.

La pecosa con una mirada coqueta ruborizó a la chica tímida la cual por vergüenza de su cuerpo tenía puesta una bata blanca con la insignia de los Ardley y en ese entonces la pecosa la alzó entre sus brazos haciendo que de nueva cuenta la chica se ruborizaba ante aquella muestra de gallardía de su amiga.

-¡Vamos Annie, que quiero hacerte cenizas!

En eso se llevó a su amiga a su cuarto corriendo como una loca y haciendo el famoso grito de Tarzán mientras que Terry y Archie como dos buenos caballeros estaban jugando el nuevo Resident Evil en su consola con un volumen moderado para oír tras bambalinas el encuentro yuri aunque la pecosa prendió la música de su habitación, o posiblemente cambió a un canal de videos musicales a alto volumen lo que algo infructuoso pero… Miren la canción de fondo era Sexy and i know it de LMFAO.

Tres minutos después

"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah"

Ya pasados los tres o cuatro minutos se escucharon los gemidos altos, Terry tenía la interrogante acerca de la chica activa mientras Archie ya supo la respuesta si no fuera por tener unos oídos bastantes agudos para reconocer esas jergas pornográficas.

-¿Y ya sabes quién se la mete?

Archie solo respondió de forma francesa como enigmática

\- Les timides seront toujours les passifs

-Oh yeah…- Recalcó el inglés llevándose una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro


End file.
